Spartan Party
by Soulwars1998
Summary: When The Master Chief ends up in Heavenly Host, will he be able to escape? Will he be able to help the teens stuck in there, after they preformed The Sachiko Ever After Charm? Well, you'll have to read to find out. The Master Chief is The Chief from Halo 4, this is based of the game, not the anime.
1. Chapter 1

This story will contain The Master Chief from Halo 4, they already encountered The Didact. With tha said, let's start the story!

"Chief incoming Covenant forces! " Cortana exclaimed in The Chief's internal commlink. The Chief nodded and aimed his Assault Rifle at the Grunts and Jackals that were firing at him. He emptied an entire ammo clip, but managed to kill them all. Reloading his weapon, he looked up and saw several Covenant Banshees orbiting above the planet.

"What now? " Chief asked Cortana.

Get to the Infinity as fast as possible. Cortana replied. Chief nodded and began to ran towards the direction his HUD was showing him. Suddenly, while sprinting, a plasma grenade exploded in front of him. Chief shielded himself from the impact and looked around, trying to find the Covenant bastard that threw the grenade at him. Finally, he spotted a Jackal sniper. The Jackal flinched and tried to run away. Chief jumped and leaped towards the Jackal, grabbing his combat knife, he landed on the Jackal and dug the knife deep down its neck, feeling his trachea break underneath the sheer force. Chief removed the knife from the Jackal's neck and cleaned it, wiping the purple blood on his armor.

"Clean kill Chief, you're skills haven't changed. " Cortana remarked.

"Let's get going. " Chief said while he continued sprinting towards the location of The Infinity.

"Chief, I'm detecting a lot of energy.. Like a slip space rupture? " Cortana said, confused about the readings.

Chief looked up at the sky and waited.. but there was no Covenant ship coming out of a slip space rupture. "Cortana, are you certain that you're readings were correct? " Chief asked.

"Yes, there is a slip space rupture.. But it's not coming from above, but from.. below? Chief jump!" Cortana ordered. Chief jumped as high as he could and looked down at the jungly, grass like surface of Requiem. He saw a black slip space portal open up below him.

"Think you can float over that? " Cortana asked.

"Yes. " Chief deadpanned while activating his MJOLNIR armor's thrusters, he flew at least twenty feet away from the portal. Chief de-activated his thrusters and he landed softly on the ground, but unaware to him, the portal was moving towards him, fast.

"Chief, incoming!" Cortana said.

Chief turned his head and saw the portal coming towards him, he jumped over it, only to get his left feet stuck in the portal.

"Cortana! " Chief said while activating his thrusters, trying to get out of the portal.

"Chief, this might sound crazy but, let it take you. " Cortana said.

"What? "Chief asked with a hint of shock.

"Your thrusters aren't going to get you out of this thing, just let it take you in Chief, trust me. This portal will probably lead to another area of the planet. " Cortana replied, calmness never leaving her voice.

Chief nodded and de-activated his thrusters, letting the portal take him. Chief's vision went black, until he hit something, something made out of wood. Chief's HUD scanned the area he was in, and Chief himself, scanned it too. He was in some kind of wooden building, but this was unlike anything he had ever seen. Everything was dark and almost all of the wood was rotten, there were holes in the wooden floor. Where did this portal take him?

"Cortana, where are we? "Chief asked. He was quite curious about all of this.

"I.. Don't know Chief, I've never seen anything like this, but from the looks of it.. It looks like a Japanese architecture, used in ancient times, but there are lamps and windows here.. Perhaps we're in an old building." Cortana said. She was curious as well, this architecture was ancient, the only place that had architecture like this was Earth, but they weren't on Earth.. Right?

"Cortana. " Chief said.

"Chief, I think that portal, somehow transported us back to.. Earth." Cortana said.

"Earth? But how? " Chief asked confused.

"I.. Don't know, but either way, we have to find a way out of here Chief. " Cortana replied.

"Alright, let's break the windows then. " Chief said while punching one of the windows, chattering it.

"Chief, you just broke an ancient window, god job. " Cortana joked.

Suddenly, the chattered glass reformed, making the window reform again.

"..You saw that too, right? " Chief asked.

"Oh yeah, I did." Cortana replied dumbstruck.

"Let's try this again." Chief said while punching the window again. "The same thing happened."

"Alright, this is no use." Cortana said. "Chief, weapon status? "

"One MA5C Assault Rifle, one Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle, one M6G Magnum, two Plasma grenades and two Frag grenades… And an Energy Sword? " Chief replied.

"Ammo? " Cortana asked.

"I have plenty, enough to take out forty Elites.. when I'm in bad shape. " Chief replied.

"Let's get a move on Chief, I'll try to contact any UNSC forces, maybe see if they can help us out." Cortana said.

"The Didact, if we don't get back soon, Earth will be lost." Chief said while turning on his flashlights. "We have to get back."

"I know Chief, I know. " Cortana said.

"SEIKO!"

Chief turned his head and heard a terrified scream, it sounded female, and it didn't sound good. Had The Covenant reached Earth? No, they couldn't have.

"Chief. " Cortana said.

"I'm on it." Chief said while running towards the source of the scream. His HUD showed him in what direction he needed to run, thank god his HUD still worked. "Take a left Chief. " Cortana said. Chief turned a corner and finally reached a door, it was opened and there was Japanese inscription on it.

"SEIKO, WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" They heard the terrified girl scream.

Chief barged into the restroom and saw a teenage girls sitting on the ground. She had black straight hair, a little above shoulder length and pink eyes with a visible hue of red. She also wore a blue short-sleeved uniform, the collar tied with a red bow, a blue skirt, white socks slightly shorter than knee-height and red shoes.

The girl turned her head and looked at Chief, Chief looked back at her and he walked up to her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Help! You have to help my friend!" The girl said while running up to him and grabbing him by his arms. Chief quickly walked over towards the spot she was sitting at, seconds ago, there he saw something, he didn't expect to see. There was a girl, around the same age as the other, hanging from a noose, she was gasping for air and her face was starting to turn blue. Due to Chief's height, he quickly got underneath the girl, her legs rested on his shoulders while he grabbed his combat knife and with one swift movement, cut the rope. He quickly grabbed the girl by her torso and untied the noose around her neck. He sat her down on the ground and got on one knee.

"Breath in and out, slowly. "Chief instructed the girl. The girl did as she was told, though still shocked and out of breath. This gave Chief the opportunity to inspect the girl's features. She was a teenage girl of somewhat shorter height and below average build with amber eyes and long brown hair; that she styled into two curls on both sides of her head, just beneath her ears. She also wore a white barrette on the left side of her head.

"Are you alright?" Chief asked, his low voice booming through his helmet.

The girl coughed and looked at The Chief with groggily eyes, she blinked a few times before hugging him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! " Seiko wheezed into his chest.

Chief wasn't good with kids, so he just patted her on her back, careful not to add to much force, due to his enhanced strength.

On the other hand, the other girl was staring at The Chief with widened eyes. What the hell was he? Why did he save Seiko? Why is he here with them?

"It's alright. " Chief said while patting Seiko on her back.

Seiko eventually let go of The Chief and stood up, leaning on The Chief's shoulders for support.

"Seiko! " Naomi said while hugging her friend tightly. "Why did you do it? Why did you hang yourself? " She asked.

Seiko instantly pushed her away and pointed her finger accusingly at Naomi. "You! You were the one that hanged me! Stay away from me! " She demanded while moving closer towards The Chief, who had now gotten up.

"W-What are y-you talking about? " Naomi asked, shocked about what she had just heard.

"You hanged me, I went to look for you after our fight, but then all of a sudden, you grabbed me and dragged me into the bathroom! Then you hanged me! " Seiko said, tears staring to form in her eyes.

Naomi collapsed on the ground and cried into her hands. "I don't remember doing anything like that! Naomi cried. Why would I do that? Tell me! Why would I do such a thing!? "

Seiko looked at her friend and slowly made her way over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Naomi looked up at her, and saw a smile planted on Seiko's face.

"S-Seiko. " Naomi said between sobs.

"Naomi, it's okay now, if you truly don't remember, the it's alright. " Seiko said while helping her on her feet. "Besides, if it weren't for this guy! " Seiko said while pointing her thumb at Chief. "I would be a dead Seiko! "

"S-Seiko, that is not funny! " Naomi said.

"Ah Naomi, Seiko can't stay mad at her best friend! " Seiko said while grabbing her boobs.

"S-Seiko! " Naomi said shocked.

"Ah. " Seiko said while letting go of Naomi's boobs. "Maybe or new friend want to hold them too? " She asked seductively.

"No. " Chief said while looking at the two. "What were you two doing here anyway? "

"I don't know. " Seiko said with a shrug. "First we're in school, just cleaning up and doing a charm because one of our friends was to leave soon, and next thing we know, we're in this creepy place! "

"Well, were is "this creepy place" anyway? " Chief asked.

"We don't know. " Naomi replied.

"Where are you from? What colony are you from? " Chief asked.

"We're from Japan, we attend school at Kisaragi Acedemy. What are you? " Seiko asked.

"Who are you? " Naomi added.

"Master Chief Petty Officer; Sierra 117 of The UNSC. " Chief replied.

"That's a mouth full. " Seiko said.

"Could we just call you uhh, Chief? " Naomi asked.

"That is acceptable. " Chief replied.

"So, where are ya from? " Seiko asked.

"Earth. " Chief replied.

"Duhh, I know that, I meant what country! " Seiko said.

"That's classified. " Chief replied.

Seiko pouted and put her hands on her hips. "Hmpf, you're no fun. "

"What are your names? " Chief asked.

"My name is Nakashima Naomi, and this is my friend Shinohara Seiko. " Naomi replied.

"Nakashima and Shinohara, got it. " Chief said. Chef looked around the bathroom, all was rotten and it smelled horrid.

"I wonder where the others are. " Naomi said with a hint of concern.

"Ohh, are you worried about your precious Mochida-kun? " Seiko teased.

"Yes, and I am also worried about our other friends, especially Satoshi he doesn't like creepy places. " Naomi replied with a sad tone. "I just hope everybody is alright."

"There are others? " Chief asked.

Naomi looked at Chief. "Oh, s-sorry, I kinda forgot we weren't alone." Naomi said with a sheepish smile.

"But to answer your question. " Seiko said while standing in front of Chief, having to look up to him due to his height. "We were with seven others. Suzumotu Mayu, Sakaturo Morishige, Kishinuma Yoshiki, Mochida Satoshi, Mochida Yuka, Shinozaki Ayumi, and finally: Yui-sensei. " Seiko said while looking at The Chief with a curious expression on her face. "Wow, you look very cool, that helmet looks so bad-ass! "

"Thank you, but do you know where the others are? " Chief asked.

Seiko shook her head. "I have no clue, but.. will you help us find them? " Seiko asked.

In response, Chief re-loaded his Assault rifle and nodded.

"Wow, we've got a good guy on our side Naomi! " Seiko said while nudging her friend.

"Yeah. " Naomi replied while eying The Chief in awe and curiosity. She saw he was carrying two more weapons. One on his back, and the other on his left thigh. He also had a metallic handle hanging for his other thigh, what its purpose was, Naomi did not know.

"Let's go, stay close to me, and if something happens, don't run off. " Chief ordered while walking out of the girls bathroom.

Seiko gave a two fingered salute, while Naomi nodded. Together, they walked out of the bathroom and into the demonic school know as: Heavenly Host Elementary School.

Walking through the rotten and darkened hallways of the school, the two girls decided it was best if they would hold on to Chief, tightly. Seiko had her left arm wrapped around his waist, while Naomi politely, but quite ashamed, asked if he would hold her hand, which Chief-after an internal scolding from Cortana- abruptly agreed to do so. So here they were, walking through the cursed school, unaware of the horrors that lay ahead.

"I need to get home soon, Yuu ,Kei, and Aya are going to be so worried. " Seiko said.

"Family? " Chief asked.

Seiko nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll get home just in time, I promise. "Chief said, making Seiko hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Chief, you're a true life-saver. " Seiko said.

Cortana chuckled in Chief's helmet. "How right she is about that, I'm surprised they don't know who or what you are. I mean, you are The Spartan, right? "

Chief shrugged, making Naomi and Seiko look up at him.

"Are you cold? " Seiko asked concerned.

"Do we need to stop? " Naomi asked.

"No, I'm fine, just.. Debating some things in my mind. " Chief replied, a little ashamed at the fact that had just happened.

"And I thought you weren't good with children." Cortana joked.

"Aaah! " Seiko screamed in shock. Chief quickly grabbed hold of her and pushed her behind him. He aimed his Assault rifle at a corpse, it was rotting and it looked like it was stabbed several times.

"W-What is with this place? " Seiko asked in shock.

"I'm not planning on sticking around to find out. " Chief said while taking one final glance at the corpse. "Let's keep a move on. "

"But that is exactly what you are doing. " An unfamiliar voice said from behind them. Chief quickly turned around and aimed his Assault rifle at the source of the voice. There stood girl, around the same age as Naomi, maybe two years older. She had indigo eyes and black medium short hair, with two red hair rings and a red pentagram-shaped hair ornament on the top left part of her head. She also wore a maroon blazer, with a plain white shirt underneath and a plain red necktie, a dark blue skirt, and had a blue jacket tied around her waist. She also wore crew length black socks and brown shoes.

"Who are you? " Chief asked, slowly moving towards the girl.

"Who are you? "The girl retorted.

"That's classified, now answer my question! " Chief demanded.

"My name is Naho Saenoki, and you see, just as you, I am trapped here. I died some time ago, but I am still searching for someone dear to me. " Naho replied.

"Wait, died? " Chief asked while slowly lowering his rifle.

"Yes, you see, you are trapped here and there is no way out, so it's best if you would just give up. " Naho said.

Chief walked towards Naho, towering over her. Naho flinched a bit, even though she was dead, the huge metallic giant scared her, and his voice was the "finishing touch". Chief grabbed Naho by her collar.

"Tell me what you know. " Chief demanded.

Naho laughed and suddenly disappeared, leaving The Chief staring at his hand in confusion.

"She teleported? " Cortana said, also confused. "Could The Diadact be involved in this? Chief, where did that portal take us? "

Chief saw a piece of paper, he walked to the wall it was attached to and read it, it had Japanese inscription on it.

"Cortana. Chief whispered. Translation please.

"It says, [Heavenly Host post], Breaking news: Serial Kidnapping Ends in Murder. " Cortana replied.

'Heavenly Host? Is that were we are?' Chief thought.

"Alright. What are ya holding there? " Seiko asked, snatching the paper from him. She began to read, but dropped the paper and looked at her friend in shock.

"N-Naomi, do you remember the story Shinozaki told us about Heavenly Host, and how the nurse died there and all of that? " Seiki asked in fear.

"Y-Yes. " Naomi replied. "Why do you ask? "

"B-Because I think we're in *gulp* H-Heavenly H-Host. " Seiko replied.

Naomi's face went pale, she was hyperventilating, and it looked like she was going to faint. Chief walked towards her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, breath in and out. " Chief said calmly. This seemed to work and Naomi calmed down. "Now, what is this "Heavenly Host"? " Chief asked.

"Well, you see we-."

Seiko was cut off, when an earthquake made the floor shake, wood was falling from the ceiling. Chief quickly grabbed the two girls and covered them with his body, the pieces of wood falling on his armor, but doing no damage at all. Suddenly, the ground underneath them collapsed and they fell through a hole in the ground. Seiko and Naomi screamed in fear, but Chief reacted quickly and grabbed the two girls, holding them close to his chest.

"Cortana, when we are about to hit the ground, activate thrusters! " Chief ordered.

"Got it! " Cortana replied.

And with that, The Chief and the girls fell towards the hardened, wooden floor of Heavenly Host. Seiko and Naomi closed their eyes and buried themselves into Chief's chest.

On a small wooden table, sat a little girl, wearing a red dress. She opened her eyes and smiled wickedly.

"Looks like we have new playmates, but one of them isn't supposed to be here. Ah well, that just means there are more souls to collect, and more people to watch suffer. " She said.

She laughed manically, her laugh echoing through the corridors of the building she was sitting in. little did she know, that the "other soul" was a Spartan II, and Spartans never die.. She was about to find ut, that humans shouldn't be messed with.

That's the end of this first chapter! Please tell me what you thought of it in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

"Now!" Chief ordered. Cortana did as she was told and activated Chief's thrusters, the sheer power of his thrusters, prevented him from collapsing -and possibly- fall through more of the wooden floors. Meanwhile, Naomi and Seiko had closed their eyes and prepared for the worst, but were surprised when they heard nothing but a soft thud. Opening their eyes, they saw they were on the floor of the school, but weren't squashed into tiny bits. They also realised they were still in the arms of The Chief. The Chief gently put them down on the ground.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Chief asked the teens in front of him.

"We're fine, thanks for that by the way". Naomi replied with a sincere smile, one The Chief deserved.

"That proves it, you, sir, are the most awesome person I have ever met!" Seiko exclaimed while hugging The Chief. "My own knight in green armor." She sighed.

"We have to keep moving. Chief said while looking around the particular room they were in. It appeared to be a classroom, elementary to be precise.

"Chief, if we really are in this "Heavenly Host", then we have no idea what we're up against, and I'm not getting any transmissions from The Infinity, so we're onour own." Cortana said.

"Just like the good old days." Chief said. Looking at Naomi and Seiko, he motioned them to follow him, which they did. Naomi tried to opened the classroom door's exit, but it was nailed shut.

"Damnit." Naomi muttered underneath her breath. "It's nailed shut, there's no water we're getting through that."

"Stand back." Chief said while moving towards the door. He raised his leg and kicked the door in. Due to the amount of surgery, enhanced strength, and military training, Spartans were the ultimate soldiers. But only Spartan II got these kinds of training and surgeries, under the watch of Dr. Halsey. The door flew open and impacted with a wooden wall outside of the classroom. Naomi and Seiko were not only shocked, but also amazed at The Chief's strength.

"Let's go." Chief said while walking out of the door. Naomi and Seiko followed him, but decided to have a little talk with The Chief.

"Chief, are you like, a superhero?" Seiko asked.

"No, I am a soldier, created to fight against The Covenant." Chief replied.

"What's The Covenant?" Naomi asked, making The Chief stop in his tracks.

"What's The Covenant? Chief repeated. Kid, we were-and still are-at war with The Covenant." Chief replied.

"Can't say I've never heard of a war against The Covenant before." Naomi said.

"You should kid, over twenty three billion Humans were lost in it, remember that?" Chief asked.

"Twenty three billion? You must have hit your head on the way down, there are only seven billion people on Earth." Naomi replied.

This made Chief think. Was this girl telling the truth? "Kid, what year is it?" Chief asked.

"It's two thousand twelve." Naomi replied. "What year would it be?"

"Chief, correct me if I'm wrong, but, did she just say two thousand twelve?" Cortana asked in confusion. Chief nodded.

"Are you okay?" Seiko asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, just.. A little tired." Chief lied.

"Well, if you're tired, we should rest." Seiko said with a kind smile.

Chief shook his head and motioned to the darkened hallway in front of them, making the two teens shiver a bit. Nonetheless, they continued their trek through the hallway, seeing more rotted corpses, filled with maggots. It took a lot of strength not to vomit at the sight, but not fir The Chief. The horrors he had seen, the many Humans The Covenant had killed, this was nothing compared to those atrocities. For minutes they walked through the hallways, not a single sign of life was to be seen, that was, until something caught The Chief's eye. It appeared to be a little kid, there was some kind of blue aura around him.

"Hey, kid." Chief said, slowly walking towards the boy.

"Chief, I don't like this." Cortana said in Chief's internal commlink.

Suddenly, the boy turned around and looked up at Chief, blood was dripping from his mouth, and it appeared that the boy had multiple stab wounds on his chest. The Chief's instincts kicked in and he aimed his Assault rifle at he boy.

"Onii-chan or onee-chan, who will die first?" The boy asked in a dull, hollow, but childish voice. The boy moved closer to The Chief.

"Chief, I don't like to admit it but-."

Cortana was cut off when Chief opened fire on the boy, the armor piercing bullets hitting the boy in his chest, making him scream in agony. The boy fell to the ground and disappeared.

"That boy wasn't Human anymore." Chief finished Cortana's sentence. Meanwhile, Seiko and Naomi had watched the entire scene unfold, this was nothing they would have expected to see. The Chief just shot that boy without showing the slightest hesitation.

"W-Was that a g-ghost?" Seiko stuttered.

"Ghosts?" Chief whispered, so only Cortana could hear him.

"I don't know Chief, it wouldn't surprise me, events in the past, and even the future show that the occult is to very taken seriously. This is just a guess, but, maybe that portal took us to another world, another dimension perhaps. Remember what The Gravemind did when you first encountered him, and he was Flood for crying out loud! For all we know, ghosts and other dimensions, don't sound farfetched." Cortana said.

"I don't care where we are, as long as there is a way out, I'll find it. I'll get us both out of here, and after that, we will find Halsey." Chief whispered.

"Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it." Cortana said as she went silent.

"Alright you two, warn me if you see any hostiles in our vicinity. We have to keep moving and find those friends of yours." Chief said. The girls nodded and walked beside Chief. Continuing their long walk through Heavenly Host. Coming across more and more corpses along the way, made The Chief pondering what exactly was happening here.

Then, The Chief heard something, and it was getting close. The Chief held his hand up and ordered Naomi and Seiko to be quiet and stay low. The Chief turned of his flashlights, he heard muffled voices, making it even harder for him to know if these voices belonged to friendlies, or foes. The Chief saw two ways he could go, he could turn right and follow another hallway, or he could left, and walk downstairs. But the voices were coming from the right. Chief quickly made his way over to the edge of the corridors wall. Facing the wall with his back, he could hear through voices come closer.

"Chief, I know what you're thinking, but remember, those voices, could belong to those other teens Nakashima and Shinohara talked about." Cortana said.

"Don't worry, I won't kill them." Chief reassured his AI.

The voices became louder and louder, Chief waited and waited until his eyes caught the sight of his target. He only saw a blonde haircut, but Chief jumped in front of him, grabbing him by his neck and kicking him in the back of his knees, making him fall to the ground. Chief aimed his weapon at his head and spoke up.

"Who are you?" Chief asked.

"Kishinuma-kun!" Chief hear a terrified, female voice scream. Chief looked up and saw a teenage girl. She wore the same uniform as Naomi and Seiko, she had blue hair which she had in two separate pigtails. She was terrified. Suddenly, Naomi and Seiko came running up to Chief.

"Chief, what'd you... Chief, wait those are our friends!" Seiko exclaimed while grabbing hold of his Assault rifle. Chief instantly grabbed Seiko's arm and lifted her up. Seiko looked at Chief and smiled sheepishly.

"Kishinuma-kun, are you alright?" Ayumi asked, moving towards Yoshiki, who was currently lying on his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yoshiki replied while getting up.

The Chief put Seiko down and looked at the two new teens. He looked at Naomi.

"Nakashima, friends of yours?" Chief asked.

Naomi nodded. "Yes, Kishinuma Yoshiki and Shinozaki Ayumi." Naomi replied while walking towards Yoshiki, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Chief really hit you hard."

"Chief? You mean to tell me you know this freak?!" Yoshiki snapped at her.

"Kishinuma-kun, stop being such a pain in the ass!" Ayumi snapped at him. Making him flinch.

"But he tried to kill me!" Yoshiki retorted.

"I don't "try" to kill someone, I kill or I let live." Chief said while activating his flashlights.

"Who is that guy, Nakashima?" Ayumi asked.

"His name is-."

"Master Chief Petty Officer of The UNSC, Sierra 117." Chief cut her off.

"We just call him Chief, and he saved my life after Naomi hanged me!" Seiko said.

"What?!" Ayumi and Yoshiki exclaimed in union.

"It's a long story, but you can trust him." Seiko said while patting The Chief. "But no touching, he's mine."

"Wow, looks like you got a l-lover C-C- My work will change the h-human race!"

"Cortana." Chief said.

"Sorry Chief, this rampancy is getting worse and worse." Cortana said.

"Kishinuma-kun, we need to get to Suzumotu!" Ayumi said.

"You're right." Yoshiki said.

"Suzumotu? You mean you found her, but didn't bring her with you?!" Naomi asked in pure shock.

"Long story short Nakashima, Suzumotu is held captive by two ghosts children in the infirmary." Yoshiki said.

"Wait, Naomi and I were in the infirmary and Suzumotu wasn't there." Seiko said in confusion.

"Suzumotu, is she a friend?" Chief asked, everyone nodded. "Take us to her!" Chief ordered.

"Follow us!" Yoshiki said.

They began their run towards the infirmary, finally reaching it, they saw Mayu being held in the air by some invisible force field.

"Now, we only need to let the murderers' doll confess and it'll be over." Ayumi said. She held the doll out and it began to speak in a high pitched, childish voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." It repeated.

Suddenly, the two ghost children were silent, not moving or even blinking. That was, until Ayumi began to speak.

"Your parents are waiting for you, now go." Ayumi said.

Suddenly, the two ghosts flew out of the room, braking through the door and taking Mayu with them.

"Chief!" Cortana exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Chief replied, while the others stood there frozen in shock.. Chief's enhanced body strength came in handy, he quickly ran past the ghosts, and saw a dead end, a wall, and the ghosts were going straight to it! Chief stopped running until he faced he wall. He turned around and watched as Mayu came closer and closer. Chief leaped towards Mayu and grabbed hold of her, clutching her body tightly to his chest, they made impact with the wall. The Chief's body left a huge crack in the wall. Chief fell to the ground and looked a Mayu, she was unconscious, probably because of what happened to her.

"Cortana, is she?"

"She's fine Chief, you did it, you saved her." Cortana said.

Chief got up and walked towards the infirmary, he saw the others coming out of it. They looked at The Chief in shock. Ayumi was the first to run up to him, the others followed.

"Is she?" Ayumi asked.

"She's fine." Chief replied.

"Thank goodness." Ayumi sighed in relief.

*Uoaaaaagh!*

Chief instantly turned around and saw a man, his clothes torn apart and his skin pale white, his eyes blood red and he was wielding a sledge hammer.

Chief handed Mayu to Yoshiki.

"Get inside the infirmary, do not come out until it's safe. Now go!" Chief ordered.

They nodded and ran as fast as they could.

"Chief, this ones a real looker." Cortana said.

"I'll handle him." Chief said while opening fire on the hammer wielding man. The man roared and ran towards Chief, not caring about the bullets impaling his body. He swung his hammer at Chief. Chief smirked underneath is helmet and let the hammer hit him. Te hammer bounced of his armor, the man stared at The Chief in confusion.

"My turn." Chief said while punching the man in the gut, sending him flying into the wall. But just as the man was about to hit the wall, he disappeared. Chief reloaded his Assault rifle and walked back to the infirmary.

"Chief, your bullets didn't seem to kill it, but still hurt it to an essential point were it couldn't stand the pain." Cortana said.

"Your point?" Chief asked.

"Try plasma next time." Cortana replied.

"Duly noted." Chief said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhh, w-where—what happened? "

"Suzumoto! Are you okay? " Ayumi asked her friend, who was currently lying on the infirmary bed. Since The Chief had saved her—from what seemed a doomed fate—she was unconsciousness for at least half an hour. After finally waking up, she inspected the room she was in. she was in the infirmary, just as she remembered. She also remembered talking to two, young children. After that, everything was vague.

"I-I'm fine class-rep. " Mayu replied while slowly sitting on the bed, her legs dangling just a few inches above the wooden floor. She looked around her and saw her friends, or at least, part of her friends. Yoshiki, Seiko, Naomi, and Ayumi were all there. But that is when she saw it, a giant, covered in green armor, leaning against the wall, probably thinking about something.

"Mayu, looking at the expression on your face, I presume you already noticed The Master Chief. " Ayumi said while motioning The Chief to come over to them. Chief walked towards the group of teens, seeing Mayu staring at him with curiosity and awe, was a normal reaction he would get from others. Chief stood in front of Mayu, looking down at her, he saw her eyes lit up and a small hint of nervousness in her voice as she began to speak.

"H-Hello, my name is Suzumoto Mayu. " Mayu said while holding her hand out.

Chief got on one knee and looked her in the eyes, only his eyes, could not be seen. He took her hand, covering it in his giant hand, the hands that killed so many Covenant forces. Mayu smiled at The Chief, her nervousness disappearing in an instant.

"He is the one who saved your life Suzumoto. "Yoshiki said with a smile. " If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be here. "

"Kishinuma-kun! How can you say that! " Ayumi snapped at him, making him flinch in response.

"He was stating, what would have happened, there is nothing wrong with that. " Chief said while standing straight. Helping Mayu on her feet, she lost her balance and leaned against Chief's chest. She blushed a bit, while Seiko laughed.

"Ahww, Suzumoto is blushing! " She teased.

Mayu blushed even deeper. Chief sighed and patted her on her back.

"You are strong, Suzumoto, being able to recover from something like that, in such short time, is something to be proud of. " Chief said.

Mayu looked up at The Chief and smiled, hugging him tightly and whispering a simple, but sincere "thank you".

Chief nodded and broke the hug, he walked over to his Assault rifle, which he had put on one of the desks in the infirmary, he grabbed it. "We need to keep moving, because if I'm right, we still have four others to find. "

"Shigini." Mayu whispered.

Naomi put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Suzumoto, we'll find him, and the others too." She said with a comforting smile.

Mayu smiled nodded.

"Alright everyone , form up on me, stick to each other, like glue. " Chief ordered while walking out of the infirmary, the others close behind him.

"Who does his guy think he is? Ordering us around like that. " Yoshiki whispered to Ayumi, who only snorted in response.

"He's the adult Kishinuma-kun, so it's obvious that we listen to him. " Ayumi whispered back.

"Well, maybe you're right, but still. " Yoshiki trailed off.

"So, what were you trying to do with that doll? " Seiko asked Ayumi.

"Well, we came across a girl, a very famous one in the occult community, Naho Saenoki. It was from her blog, that I came across The Sachiko Ever After Charm. " Ayumi replied.

"Naho. "Chief said.

"That's the girl from before, you know, he one who disappeared. " Cortana said.

"I know, but what does she have to do with all of this? " Chief whispered.

"I don't know Chief, but what I do know, is that there is a lot more going on, than we know. " Cortana replied.

"So, Chief. " Mayu said as she inspected his features. "You're pretty big. " She commented.

"Thank you. " Chief replied. Chief turned to the others and pointed his finger at them. "Stick to me, like glue. Do not leave my side. No heroics, everyone sticks together. Understood?"

Everyone, except for Yoshiki nodded.

"Alright, we still have four more people to find, let's go!" Chief said as he turned on his flashlights.

Half an hour passed, coming across more and more corpse, intestines, and basically any kind of organ of the Human body. Chief just kept his cool, this was normal for him. The girls on the other hand….

"Look, he's missing a leg! " Seiko exclaimed in fear.

"Shinohara, could you stop pointing out the obvious!? " Yoshiki asked in anger. "It's bad that we're in the hellhole, but we don't need you pointing out these disgusting things!"

"Shut up Kishinuma!" Ayumi growled at him. You're such a jerk! Always complaining about others! Can't you just shut up already?!

Yoshiki clenched his fist. Sighing, he looked at Seiko.

"I'm sorry. " He apologized.

Seiko gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Awww, I knew you couldn't stay mad at me!"

"Enough. " Chief ordered. "This is no place for jokes. We have to find your friends and get out of here. "

"Chief's right you guys. " Naomi added. "Our parents are probably worried sick. "

"That is why we-."

Chief was cut off, when the school started shaking again.

"Earthquake! " Mayu exclaimed in fear.

"Everyone, on me! " Chief ordered.

Everyone hung on to The Chief.

"Aah! " Ayumi exclaimed as she tripped and fell.

"Shinozaki! " Yoshiki exclaimed as he ran up to her.

The school began to shake, and the ground underneath Yoshiki and Ayumi collapsed. The two screamed as they fell through the hole. Chief quickly grabbed hold of his side-arm, and threw it into the hole.

'We'll find you, kid. Just make them count.' Chief thought.

Ten minutes had passed, the girls had all fainted due to the impact the earthquake had on them. Chief was looking at the enormous hole, the hole were Yoshiki and Shinozaki had fallen through. How could he have lost them? Sighing, he turned around and hoped for the best. He still had to find the others that were trapped in this hellhole, and he was going to. Of that, he was certain.


End file.
